


Lost

by GayNoctis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kanae comes in later sorry, Other, Slow Build, Tokyo Ghoul: re, depressed Tsukiyama, later chapters might get fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have stopped him from leaving, but he was just so weak, he couldn't even do a thing to lead him away from that path. </p>
<p>He knew that may have been the last time he would see him, now it seems like he's lost inside this deep end of darkness, slowly eating him away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So okay i originally did this on Tumblr, it's still in my drafts but anyways i really wanted to write something with Tsukiyama being depressed because why the hell not.

There he lies on the cold, hard floor with a broken face. His eyes half lidded as he watches his dear beloved walk away, walking to his own death. He begged, begged but they wouldn’t listen to him, even with his warning he wouldn’t listen.

What he feels now may sure as well destroy him to the core of his heart, he couldn’t move, he didn’t want to move. It’s as if he’s sunken into a dark abyss where no one would find him. Nor save him from drowning into it.

He laid there without any feelings but numbness, he felt empty at the thought of seeing him get hurt. He could’ve led him away from that but he couldn’t because he was weak, weaker than anyone around him.

He felt the wind blow slightly through the unbearing silence, soon the tears start to fall. The warm liquid slowly falling down his face, not a word is spoken as he silently cries. He looks into the sky as he lays there in tears, he’s lost himself in the dark sky full of stars. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this.

The darkness consumed the night as he lies there without anyone to help him, the night was just begining and yet here he is lying on the cold floor of the alley. He curled his legs up to his chest, as he looks up at the sky. His eyes dull of liveliness as if he was lost, lost from the world.

Voidless of his once shining eyes full of excitement, empty as a blank canvas. He felt nothing, he just wanted to sleep away from this nightmare. But he knew that one person may find him, he knew that he couldn’t just lie here forever.

That boy will find him, eventually he’ll pick him up knowing that his master was lost, completely lost inside his numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if you read this please suggest me anything for the next chapter, thanks!


End file.
